Various types of optical systems having a wafer level lens have been proposed in the conventional art (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). To manufacture a wafer level lens, a great number of lens portions are manufactured to be arranged on a glass substrate, and the lens having been manufactured is cut off, thereby reducing the production cost. One of the important points is how to arrange the greatest possible number of lens portions, and the lens portions are required to be placed at the closest possible position to one another. In the meantime, in the optical system of an imaging lens and others, such an intervening object as a spacer or lightproof plate need to be placed between the lenses in order to determine the lens distance and to cut off stray light When a wafer level lens is used to manufacturer an imaging lens, assembling and cutting operations are performed with an intervening object sandwiched between glass substrates. If the space between lenses is very small, the intervening object may move during the cutting operation. To prevent this, the space is restricted.